The Heart (Carrie's Feelings)
by FanBoy752
Summary: With Leslie's Feelings told to Teri, it's Carrie's turn as she discovered that Darwin likes her after kissing at the Halloween Party. She must tell her feelings to Darwin as they are hanging out at the library. K Plus for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence. Contains DarwinxCarrie, takes place after The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings)
1. Chapter 1: To Detention

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**The Heart (Carrie's Feelings)**

**Main Characters**: Carrie and Darwin

**Supporting Characters**: Penny, Teri, and Gumball

**Setting**: After **The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings)** as events in 'Halloween' and 'The Pressure' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, when Darwin and Carrie get in detention, she noticed that she has feelings for Darwin. She remembered the time how Darwin kissed her lip-on-lip in the halloween party. Now, Carrie has to express her feelings to him like how Leslie did to Teri. This is the sequel story of The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings).

**Chapter 1: To Detention**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Cafeteria, 9:30AM-

It was a normal day at Elmore Junior High as everybody's popular ghost, Carrie, and her good friend, Teri, are getting snacks at the Cafeteria. Formerly, Carrie feels her life a misery every time when she goes to the cafeteria. But after Gumball helped her and become good friends, she started to feel excitement on our life, even born as a ghost. Right now, they are talking about the events of The Surprise and their feelings to their respective love interests. Bad news is that Carrie doesn't have a crush on someone beside Gumball once

"You have a crush on Gumball?" Teri asked in shock to Carrie as she gets her snacks

"Yes, Teri" Carrie answered undoubtedly as she then gets her sandwich "But after Gumball accidentally kissed Penny at her birthday, I decided to move on without violent reactions" and the girls sit each other with Masami and Penny

"Wow, you sure learned a lesson, right?" Teri advised the ghost "If you found your love having a crush on someone else, let it go"

"I know like Penny has a crush on Gumball" Carrie already knows that and she then discovered someone who likes her "I wonder if Darwin likes me" and the girls awed to the ghost teasing

And suddenly, Darwin screamed half-emptying his lungs as he runs to the cafeteria in panic. Tina chases Darwin because she is getting revenge on him again because she is suspended last week. And now, she must go without any of the staff noticing her. The girls shocked but Carrie has her chance to save him

"I'll handle this" Carrie takes the part as she floats to the runaway T-Rex who actually already cornered Darwin in the concrete wall

"Please, don't hurt me" Darwin begged to Tina in panic, trying not to get another injury "Don't break my leg. I'm sorry; I'll give you something, anything, like take my lunch money" he gives the money to the angry T-Rex but Carrie possesses her giant body, she controls her like a style of Q.W.O.P. The Rex noticed and she is about to walk away from him

"Carrie" Tina argued to the ghost as she is about to run out of the Cafeteria window "What the heck are you doing?"

"Staying away from Darwin" Carrie answered as she throws her out of the window "I don't have to do this, but you leave me no choice"

And once Tina jumped out of the window, she and Carrie lands on the covered court ground face-first painfully. Carrie ejects out of Tina's body and floatingly rushes to Darwin to see if he is traumatized. When he opened his eyes, Carrie is in front of him with a comforting mood

"Darwin, are you okay?" Carrie asked to the goldfish comforting his nerves

"I'm fine, Carrie" Darwin replied politely "Thanks for saving me and-" and suddenly they saw Principal Brown who saw the whole accident of breaking the Cafeteria Glass in the window

"You two!" Principal Brown angrily called and gives a pop quiz "Don't you know how much this damage costs?" Carrie and Darwin looked at the broken glass, apparently, it was explicitly broken and Carrie answered with a shrug

"Um, 20 Dollars"

"Apparently so, Carrie" Principal Brown agreed and gives a punishment "That's why, you and Darwin are 3 Hours of Detention for vandalizing school property" and the two follows Principal Brown as he leads them to detention

-Detention Room, 10:00AM-

At the room where students are called for detention, Darwin and Carrie are sitting beside each other while Principal Brown is on his desk to check on the students. Gumball and Darwin commonly reside in this place because their misadventure can lead them there for some unruly behavior. But after awhile, they may learn a lesson about their misadventures. The furry slug checks the time and he has to leave the two for his unfinished business

"Well, I'll be going, you two" Principal Brown said as he gets his mug of coffee to leave the room "Make sure not to leave the room or else-"

"I know, Principal Brown" Carrie interrupted because she knows the rules off-screen

"Wow" Principal Brown is ironically impressed "I guess Carrie knows the rules than you, Darwin. See you later" and he leaves Carrie and Darwin unattended, closing the door in the process

After a minute of silence, Gumball and Teri looked at Darwin and Carrie from the door. They seem to be normal and awkward until Darwin finally spoke

"Carrie, I'm sorry"

"Sorry about what?" Carrie asked to the goldfish in an apologetic voice "Getting us in detention?"

"Yep" Darwin sadly agreed, trying not to offend her as she puts her hand to his cheek

"It's not your fault, Darwin" Carrie accepts his apology as he turned "It was Tina who threw us there in this darn place"

"Can you watch your language, Carrie?" Darwin asked politely

"Whatever, Darwin" Carrie agreed, mildly offending him, and then noted "But I'm not always offensive to boys like you since Gumball helped me to continue on my crazy junk food spree" he slightly blushed because Carrie knows how he feels to the ghost, he checked at the clock and it was just 10:05AM, just beginning of their detention

"So, Carrie" Darwin nervously asked to the ghost "How about a comforting hangout?"

"You mean, a date?" Carrie asked nervously as well

"Uh, no, Carrie" Darwin answered and then said "Just like how good friends do. At the library, maybe we can meet"

"Sure, Darwin" Carrie agreed and asked "What time?"

"Maybe sometime after detention?" Darwin asked politely to the ghost

"You're on" Carrie accepted his invitation as she flips her hair to appeal him, they laughed each other as getting in detention isn't so bad after all. Once 3 Hours of Detention is over, Principal Brown let them go and stay away for a while

-The Hallway, 1:00PM-

At the Hallway with Carrie's locker, she opens her locker and saw a note about a love note. She gets it and she reads it

Dear Carrie the Ghost:

_The way your hair flips,_

_Makes me nervous to tell you._

_Even I can't physically feel you,_

_I can still touch you like a thin air._

_I wanted to say 'I like you' and,_

_Please let me know if you feel the same way._

From your good friend, Goldfish

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter1. Next Chapter, Carrie will find out if Darwin has a crush on her at the library. Simple summary but I hope you'll understand. Goodbye, see you soon)


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**The Heart (Carrie's Feelings)**

**Main Characters**: Carrie and Darwin

**Supporting Characters**: Penny, Teri, and Gumball

**Setting**: After **The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings)** as events in 'Halloween' and 'The Pressure' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, when Darwin and Carrie get in detention, she noticed that she has feelings for Darwin. She remembered the time how Darwin kissed her lip-on-lip in the halloween party. Now, Carrie has to express her feelings to him like how Leslie did to Teri. This is the sequel story of The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings).

**Chapter 2: The Note**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Hallway, 1:00PM- (Continued from Chapter 1)

After reading the note, she is admired through her thoughts. She hugs the letter happily, thinking _"Oh gosh. I think Darwin writes the letter for me that I may tell him how much I like him" _afterwards, she floatingly rushes to Gumball, Penny, and Teri who are talking about their detention previously

"There you are, Carrie" Penny greeted to the ghost as she has good news to explain "How's you and Darwin at detention?"

"At first, it was boring. But afterwards, kinda good" Carrie answered to Penny and then noticed as she gives the letter to Gumball "By the way, do you know this letter?" Gumball reads it and he realized that's Darwin's note to her, he knows that Darwin has a crush on Darwin but he has to lie because they are making a plan to get them together

"What, seriously?" Gumball lied "I didn't write this letter"

"Come on, Gumball" Carrie said, slightly annoyed "I know it was your little brother who did this. Right?"

"Actually, it was like how Leslie did this to me" Teri honestly said to Carrie "So, someone requested me to write a letter to you so he can tell you how he feels today"

"Okay, Teri" Carrie agreed and asked to them "So, any chance did Darwin passed by here?"

"Well, few minutes ago" Penny answered to the ghost "He was going to the library. Maybe, he was waiting for you"

"Thanks" Carrie thanked to the antlered peanut and wondered as she turned to Gumball "And listen, I was just wondering if the plan is same as Leslie and Teri"

"Fortunately, it is" Gumball accidentally said to Carrie "But don't tell to Darwin"

"Okay, guys" Carrie waved goodbye as she heads to the library "See you later" they awkwardly waved as she floats away. After she is gone, Gumball face-palmed for his stupidity to blow the cover

"Darn!" Gumball exclaimed with Penny and Teri paying his attention "What was I thinking?"

"Well, at least you did good today, Trisha" Penny said to Gumball as she massage his blue fur on his head, making him slightly blushed

"How did you know my middle name?" Gumball asked to Penny as she stopped massaging him

"Your little sister told me before you knew it" She answered, much to his dismay of his annoying sister about his middle name "But I think your middle name is cute"

"Oh, thank you, Penny" Gumball heartwarmingly thanked to the caring peanut, blushing Penny as Teri giggled

"I think you guys are good together" Teri excitedly squealed, shocking them

"What?" Gumball and Penny asked in realization as the scene shifts to Carrie floating to Darwin

-The Library, 2:00PM-

At the library, Darwin was sitting on a chair as Carrie floats normally to see him. The library is where Carrie often reads books; most of it is Secrets and General Reference. Right now, Carrie and Darwin are here hanging out to know their friendship together

"Hey, Carrie" Darwin greeted politely as she floats near him

"Hello, Darwin" Carrie greeted as she flips her hair in addition "So, you are saying that we should meet each other here?"

"Yep" Darwin agreed and he noticed a curious look at Carrie because she may be thinking about a note "So, are you curious about something?"

"_Darwin is the goldfish. Right, Carrie?"_ She thought _"Should I tell him? Maybe, I should later"_

"Carrie…" Darwin interrupted as she snaps back to reality "Are you okay?"

"Never better, Darwin" Carrie giggled nervously and lamely

"Sounds great" Darwin said in ecstatic as he asked "Shall we get a book to read?"

"I'd rather check the internet first" Carrie said to him as they go to the computer for fun.

**(This Scene Contains Spoilers from The Amazing World of Gumball Season Two Episode 'The Virus'. Don't want to spoil? Then watch the episode first)**

At the computer, Darwin and Carrie are using it for 30 Minutes, given permission from the librarian. Darwin and Carrie are watching a new episode of their own cartoon while they chat. The new episode of The Amazing World of Gumball is 'The Virus' where Gumball, Darwin, and Teri are trying to defend themselves from the Bacteria

"Carrie, wasn't it horrible if the lawnmower hits us?" Darwin asked quietly to Carrie

"Yeah" Carrie answered to Darwin "Why would you asked?"

"Because…" before Darwin can speak, he saw something horrible to Teri, her head is decapitated like Fantasy Violence , Gumball and Darwin saw the paper bear in shock, commentating "Oh my gosh-"

"Don't say it" Carrie interrupted honestly because he may cuss "I know it, Darwin" Darwin sighed in relief because she was compassion from his expressions

"How come you know that episode very well?" Darwin asked in confusion as the scene from the episode shifts to the conflict

"No idea" Carrie answered as she checks the character list in the episode they're watching "Just because I was not featured there, doesn't mean I know the episode well" and once the episode ends, they continue on getting a book to read, turning off the computer.

**(Right at this scene brings back the major part from Darwin's First, the first fanfiction in this archive)**

Continuing on hanging out between Darwin and Carrie, they search for a book to read. Carrie refers Mild Horror Novels or Any Secrets of the Book while Darwin referred Romance and Poetry Novels. While they are search, they bumped each other side-to-side as they finally pick the book they want to read

"Wait, do you like Fantasy Stories?" Carrie asked as she picks up the book 'Alice in Wonderland' "Because that's what I like to refer"

"A little, Carrie" Darwin answered "But I always like stories ending with a main character and its love interest love each other" and then he is nervous to know because she has another mind coming from Masami

"You're thinking about Masami convincing you as her boyfriend" Carrie wondered to him

"I think so" Darwin nervously said, not trying to make Carrie and Masami jealous

"Look, Darwin" Carrie said to him, slightly jealous to Masami "If you're thinking about it, you didn't kiss Masami, you kiss Gumball" her saying shocks him because he remember the time at 'The Pressure'.

(FanBoy752: Cliffhanger to Chapter 3. Next Chapter, Darwin discovered the truth of his first kiss. After that, Carrie and Darwin started to like each other. Will Carrie tell to Darwin how she feels today? Goodbye, see you soon)


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth from the First Kiss

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**The Heart (Carrie's Feelings)**

**Main Characters**: Carrie and Darwin

**Supporting Characters**: Penny, Teri, and Gumball

**Setting**: After **The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings)** as events in 'Halloween' and 'The Pressure' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, when Darwin and Carrie get in detention, she noticed that she has feelings for Darwin. She remembered the time how Darwin kissed her lip-on-lip in the halloween party. Now, Carrie has to express her feelings to him like how Leslie did to Teri. This is the sequel story of The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings).

**Chapter 3: The Truth from the First Kiss**

-Elmore Junior High-

-The Library, 2:30PM-

**(Continuing with the part from Darwin's First Kiss)**

"What?" Darwin shockingly asked to Carrie as they blush together "I thought Masami and I put our lips together, right back at the treehouse"

"That's not true" Carrie nervously confessed, explaining the flashback with jealousy "I saw you, Masami, Gumball, and Penny before I fell out of the treehouse, when Gumball is about to kiss Penny, he passes by her and then accidentally kissed you lip-on-lip without opening your eyes. Same-gender kiss, really more jealous than girls" with her explanation done, she made Darwin disgusted

"What!?" Darwin asked as he removes germs from his tongue with his fins "Oh, gross, Carrie. My first kiss is my brother?"

"Look, Darwin. Don't be mad" Carrie apologized to him for being offensive "I'm sorry if I offended you like that" and he calmed down because he doesn't to hate Carrie very well

"It's okay, I forgive you" Darwin forgave her, no longer thinking about the kiss "At least you told me the truth"

"I was gonna told you sooner but I don't want to hurt Masami's feelings" Carrie said to him sadly as she floats down to his head level, Darwin touched her head with his fin as she knew that he has a good friend like her

"It's okay, Carrie" Darwin repeated and asked "Shall we read?"

"Sure, Darwin" Carrie agreed as she manages her hair pin to read a story

As they sit each other, Darwin reads a book to her which is 'Alice in Wonderland'. Carrie used to love the story when she is a young ghost, so is Darwin before he grows legs. Darwin reads the story throughout the story while Carrie thought of him. The story has 60 Pages and Carrie interrupted 4 Pages. At Page 10, Carrie thought of Darwin

"_Wow, Darwin seems to be a good reader"_ Carrie thought _"At least the story goes to 10 Pages in 7 Minutes"_ Darwin reads where Alice finally transported in Wonderland. At Page 22, "So, Darwin" Carrie asked to him as he paused to Page 23 "How come the mad hatter and his rabbit always call for a tea party?"

"Because they always like to celebrate" Darwin reviewed her question "Any occasion will do. So, when Alice meets the Mad Hatter…" as he continues the story, Carrie interrupted once again at Page 30 where Alice meets the Queen of Wonderland

"Darwin, do you even like Masami?" Carrie asked to him

"A little" Darwin responded honestly and politely "Why did you asked?"

"Nothing, just knowing" Carrie answered and then thought of herself _"Why did you do that, Carrie? Get a hold of yourself"_ and Darwin continued with an awkward 'Okay…' as he continued the story

At the end of the story, Darwin ends the story with a moral lesson. Once he said the lesson, he noticed Carrie is sleeping at the last 5 pages; at least she has her ears open

"_Carrie is sleeping peacefully"_ Darwin thought _"I think that's why I found her cute"_ once thought of it, she suddenly wake up, almost forgetting the story

"What did I miss, Darwin?" Carrie asked worriedly

"I just end the story with a moral lesson" Darwin politely answered to her "Do you want me to repeat the story?"

"No, Darwin" Carrie answered because she knows the story "I understand the story when I was a young ghost"

"Oh good, let's go" Darwin said to her as he leaves the library with her, but before going with him, she was thinking about the time Darwin kissed her in the Halloween party from 'Halloween'

"_Even though storytelling is a pain for me"_ Carrie thought because storytelling used to be boring _"But, at least I enjoy it. Because I think I'm in love with Darwin"_

"Carrie, are you coming?" Darwin called in interruption as she snaps back to normal

"Coming!" Carrie called in unison to Darwin as they leave the library, thinking _"Or maybe I'll tell him, right now"_ and they leave together, heading back to the hallway

-The Hallway, 3:00PM-

At the Hallway with Penny's locker, Gumball and Penny are talking about what Darwin and Carrie are doing in the library. As Carrie floats by, Penny walks to her while Darwin goes to Gumball

"Carrie" Penny greeted her in unison as she is floating by "Whatcha Doing?"

"I was thinking" Carrie answered to Penny "About whom am I to like"

"Do you mean, you like Gumball?" Penny asked in curiosity "Or do you like Darwin?"

"I-I don't know, Penny" Carrie nervously said if she chooses Gumball "Are you jealous to me if I'm with Gumball?" what she said blushes Penny because the ghost may be in love with her love friend, Gumball

"Just a little" Penny answered embarrassingly "But how's you and Darwin?"

"He's better, better than Gumball" Carrie described Darwin to the peanut "Because unlike him, he is polite, honest, and prepared. One time I save him, he doesn't want to hurt anyone unlike me"

"Is that why you two go to detention?" Penny asked honestly to her

"Of course" Carrie answered and mildly confessed "That's why I'm in love with him, even he is younger than me"

"I'm so glad that you found a friend who likes you" Penny replied to Carrie as they smile together, also asking "Don't you want to go talk to him?"

"I'll do it, when we are about to go home" Carrie answered to Penny and they go to Gumball and Darwin. And while Penny and Carrie chat, Darwin and Gumball are talking about the same topic

"Did Carrie interest you?" Gumball asked to Darwin as the goldfish turned to Penny and Carrie, mostly focusing on the ghost

"Dude, I know I can tell" Darwin answered to his brother as the girls leave them alone

"Do you want to tell her how you feel?" Gumball asked to Darwin, but he is thinking if he decided to like Carrie

What good times with Darwin and Carrie is where he helped Carrie in her crazy junk food spree, they also use Gumball and Richard for the whole ordeal. In the Flower, even they saw Gumball jealous, they decided to stop him jealous with exorcism. They started to get along when they are at a Halloween party, after Darwin and Gumball transformed into ghosts, he kissed Carrie and all she can respond is a blush. Lastly and recently is 'The Words', when Darwin called her 'one more emo freak', she seems to be embarrassed after calling her like that. With all of his times with her, it's time to express Darwin's feelings to Carrie

"Gumball" Darwin called normally before ending the chapter "I kissed her, I'll tell her how I feel" and they leave together from the hallway to go home early before 4:00PM

(FanBoy752: End of Chapter 3. Last Chapter, Darwin and Carrie will finally express their love together. And if they kiss, can they be together? Goodbye, see you soon)


	4. Chapter 4: Ghostly Feelings to Darwin

**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K+ for Mild Language and Fantasy Violence)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**The Heart (Carrie's Feelings)**

**Main Characters**: Carrie and Darwin

**Supporting Characters**: Penny, Teri, and Gumball

**Setting**: After **The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings)** as events in 'Halloween' and 'The Pressure' are mentioned

**Summary**: In this story, when Darwin and Carrie get in detention, she noticed that she has feelings for Darwin. She remembered the time how Darwin kissed her lip-on-lip in the halloween party. Now, Carrie has to express her feelings to him like how Leslie did to Teri. This is the sequel story of The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings).

**Chapter 4: Ghostly Feelings to a Goldfish**

-Elmore Junior High-

-School Entrance, 3:55PM-

It was almost the time everyone is going home as Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Carrie go home together with friendship. Darwin and Carrie are actually inches away from them as Carrie turned to him speaking first. But before that, she was thinking of Darwin because she maybe her friend that actually likes her from her note

"Darwin" Carrie nervously whispered as he turned to her "Do you think it's okay that I can stand beside you?"

"Sure, Carrie" Darwin politely said to her "That's what friends are for" she responded with a nod as she floats near him, Gumball and Penny doesn't want to ruin their moment

"Should I barge in, Penny?" Gumball asked to her

"No, Gumball" Penny answered as they slightly watched Darwin and Carrie "Leave them alone" once they are away from Darwin and Carrie, the goldfish slightly nod nervously

"Are you okay, Darwin?" Carrie asked to him with her comforting nod on him "I was worried of you"

"I'm fine, Carrie" Darwin answered without hesitation but Carrie give him a lovestruck face on her, along with a pink blush "What's wrong?"

"There's something I want to let you know" Carrie nervously said as she finally expressed her feelings "Darwin, you've been a good friend to me since you and Gumball helped me on my junk food spree. Do you remember the time at a Halloween party?"

"Yes, Carrie" Darwin answered Carrie's question "Gumball and I transformed into ghosts without knowing that we have to return our bodies by midnight"

"That's not that" Carrie continued her expression "I also remembered something. After you kissed me, I was deeply caring about you and have a feeling that I'm in love with you. Even you are younger than me, I feel my ecstatic growing from your kiss to me" after she expressed her feelings to him, Darwin was slightly lost of his words trying to express her without offending her

"Carrie..." Darwin nervously expressed the same feeling to her "I also like you, if I kissed you right back at the party, I hope it wasn't an accident. Because you are the most beautiful girl I can talk to you much, and even if you are an emo freak, your smile is the only thing I can find you attractive" and he nod in embarrassment, knowing if Carrie can tender-loving care him. After she heard what he said, she was smiling happily as she hugged him in reply

"I guess we're even, Darwin" Carrie replied while she hugged him "You're the boy that I feel myself love"

"Thanks, Carrie" Darwin thanked her as they stopped hugging, after a moment of silence and staring, Carrie's eyes started to blink as she asked to make out

"Do you want to kiss?"

"But I can only kiss you if I was a ghost like you" Darwin worriedly answered, not declining her question but troubled about him and Masami "And what if Masami gets jealous to us?"

"I also forgot to tell you that Masami is just playing you as her boyfriend" Carrie reminded him about Masami joking around and asked "At least, can we try?"

"Sure, Carrie" Darwin embarrassingly answered as Carrie slowly leaned into him

Darwin hopes if he can kiss her even not becoming a ghost as she is about kiss him without hesitation. He closed his eye passionately and they started to touch their lips together. Gumball and Penny saw their kiss, turning away in disgust mildly. Darwin and Carrie felt their bodies connecting as they kiss together, warming their hearts together as they slowly broke apart their kiss. They started to smile and stare together romantically after their passionate kiss as they can hold their hands for the first time

"Carrie, I love you" Darwin confessed his love to her as he can physically touch her, even she is a ghost "I guess we can touch each other"

"I love you too, Darwin" Carrie said in ecstatic as she proudly cried "And you're the most kindest boy I've ever met because you are polite and always there for me" her feelings makes him shedding a heartwarming tear

"Thanks, Carrie" Darwin thanked him as he is about to share her his Ice Cream Sandwich "Do you wanna share with my Ice Cream Sandwich?"

"Yes, Darwin" Carrie agreed as he splits his sandwich in half, giving his other half to Carrie as they have their first romantic moment _"Even Darwin and I were so nervously to tell, I doesn't matter because what matters is The Heart"_ Carrie can finally eat food without worrying of being a ghost. Even she has misery of her hunger, she delighted her born-ghost life

As Carrie and Darwin share their Ice Cream Sandwich, Gumball and Penny saw their friends becoming a couple and along the way, the school bus leading home. Gumball noticed his feelings to her is the only time that he didn't express yet to her

_"Penny, I love you"_ Gumball thought, hiding his feelings to her yet as the story ends with Darwin and Carrie laughing together because of his joke

**The End**

(FanBoy752: End of Story, Shorter than The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings). Also to inform is that '**Darwin's First**' is the first Fanfiction in the TAWoG Archive as it involves Darwin and Carrie Relationship. This Fanfiction is also where I have ideas for it. Also, this fanfiction and The Surprise (Leslie's Feelings) are part of my miniseries, The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes, and also the upcoming Fanfictions with Character's Feelings. The Goodbye, see you soon)


End file.
